SpiderMan Tales: Deadly Wings
by homel001
Summary: Continued from "Recognitian" Peter and Gwen are now partners and follow Spider-Man as he tackles The Vulture plus things begin to develop between Peter and MJ. R&R please


Spider-Man Tales

Deadly Wings

**Disclaimer: Spider-Man belongs to Marvel Comics ltd. I do not own the rights to Spider-Man or any characters to do with him. I only hold right to the story and universe.**

**Time Square**

**The Police were alerted to a very late crime that was in progress. Reports had flooded in of an attempted robbery that was taking place at the newly built New York gold depot. Five squad cars including Captain Stacy's squad car were on the scene within the hour. The whole area was cordoned off with the police closing off roads, sidewalks and subway stations. Captain Stacy leant against the side of his patrol car and called the station for any other information. Unfortunately there was no more useful information to go on and decided to have men move into the building, armed with automatic shotguns. **

"**Ok." He commanded. "Move very slowly towards the back entrance and watch you're back."**

**The squad team moved towards the back entrance with their weapons armed and trained at the door. suddenly, the ground rumbled and a the roof of the building exploded violently, sending the squad diving for cover. Smoke emitted from the building and vision became difficult.**

**A figure emerged from the rooftop. He had green armoured suit and had huge wings mounted under his arms that enabled him to balance when he flew up towards the building rooftops. He was carrying a bag that was full to the top with gold bricks and dollar notes.**

"**Nice try Gentlemen?" the man said before letting out an elderly laugh. "But you have lost to the tyranny of The Vulture!"**

**Jugging by the mans posture and the tone of his voice, Captain Stacy realised that they were dealing with an elderly gentleman who had harnessed the power of flight.**

**The Vulture began to fly away out into the city, but didn't get far. He felt a tug on his right wing arm. As he looked back, he saw a strand of webbing that had engulfed his wing. He then looked up to find Spider-Man jumping down towards him from the roof above.**

"**Well, Well." Spider-Man mocked as landed on the Vultures back. "Looks like this little spider's gone bird hunting."**

"**You meddlesome fool!" Vulture cried. "You can't possibly stop me!"**

"**Well I can sure try, my baldy, feathered friend!" Spider-Man replied as began to punch Vulture in the side of his head.**

**He then noticed the bag of gold and money that Vulture was carrying.**

"**Oh, you've made a little deposit?" he joked as fired webbing into his assailants eyes. "Well I'm sorry for the inconvenience but that has to go back."**

"**I don't think so." Vulture growled as he punched Spider-Man, sending him into the upcoming subway bridge. Spider-Man his the bridge, causing a huge dent that made the support structure unstable. Padding out the dent with webbing, Spider-Man continued to peruse the Vulture. He fired a lucky webline which snagged the Vulture's leg.**

"**Oh no you don't." he said, as The Vulture dragged him across the sky. "You're my big catch of the day!"**

"**Get away from me, you pesky little Bastard!" The Vulture yelled as he snapped himself from the webline with his wingtip. **

**Spider-Man began to fall from the sky, losing The Vulture rapidly. **

"**That's Mr Spider-Man." Spider-Man replied as he pulled himself out of the fall. "Ah Family Guy jokes. They always do it for me."**

**A few minuets later and Spider-Man returned to the scene where The Vulture had dropped him. Unfortunately for him, The Vulture had gone."**

"**Every time." He said as he scaled the wall to the roof. "Every time I lose the perp it costs me a story for the Bugle. Well there's only one way to sort this problem out. It's time for another Spidey photo shoot.**

**Oscorp Industries**

**Norman Osborn couldn't handle the stress anymore. The stress factor was too high between him and the staff that were working with him. He knew that he had just twelve hours to perfect and test the muscle enhancing serum and give it to his Army contractors. The problem was simple, would it work? They had been in the lab for seven hours straight and his lab staff were beginning to get tired.**

"**Mr Osborn." one scientist said. "Could we please take a break now?" **

"**Have you installed the serum ducts to the exo-suit yet?" Norman snapped.**

"**Yes sir." The scientist replied. "We've fitted re-fitted it several times now. Its ready."**

"**Then you can take a half-hour break." **

"**But what about you sir?"**

"**I cant rest. This serum needs to be completed."**

"**But I'm sure the Army can't make you work to this limit surely?"**

"**You don't know the army?"**

**The Daily Bugle**

**Peter Parker had arrived to hand in his photos to Jameson, when he noticed that something was different. Gwen wasn't at her desk. as tried to think nothing of it, Jameson called out to him.**

"**Parker, get in here!"**

**Peter rolled his eyes and walked into the office. To his surprise, he saw Gwen sitting at the desk with Robertson. Jameson sat down in his chair and began to speak.**

"**I have come to a decision that you and miss Stacy will become partners."**

"**Partners?" Peter and Gwen said together.**

"**That's right." Jameson replied. "It has come to my attention that whatever crime that happens in the city, Spider-Man is always there. Now the Bugle could use with teamwork stories that cover the crime and Spider-Man. you two are the perfect team to represent the Bugle."**

"**I understand you sir." Gwen replied, excited. "It sounds like break to us Peter."**

"**Yeah it sure does." Peter replied, unsure.**

"**Look at it this way Peter." Robertson interrupted as he knew that Peter was unsure about the proposal. "The Bugle sales have it the roof thanks to you're photos and Gwen's reports. It'll make out outlook twice as better if you two become our number one team."**

"**Plus you'll both get staff jobs if you bring us golden scoops each time." Jameson added bitterly. **

**Peter looked at Gwen. For the first time in his life, he could see that she was really happy about the proposal and would do anything to see that she stayed happy. He didn't want to let her down at the hour of glory.**

"**Ok Mr Jameson." He said, turning his head back to the grouch editor. "You've got yourself a team."**

**Gwen, leaped up out of her seat and hugged Peter with joy.**

"**Thank you." She whispered in his ear. "You've made a lonely blonde happy."**

"**Ok?" Peter replied, confused. "Anything to make you smile."**

**As Peter and Gwen left the office, Peter couldn't help but have the one haunting question that was playing over in his mind. Was he falling for Gwen again? he didn't want to go down that road again as he wanted to remain faithful to Mary Jane Watson, his best friend since childhood, but he knew what to do. When the time was right, he was going to sit Gwen down and tell her straight.**

**Gwen sat down at her desk and began to start typing up the ending of her current story. Peter stood behind her and watched her work for a few minuets.**

"**What's this report about?" he asked as he waited for her to finish.**

"**Oh this is about the gold depot robbery that happened last night." Gwen explained. "My dad apparently saw Spider-Man and a winged bald guy who called himself "The Vulture." Just another weirdo if you ask me?"**

"**Well I didn't catch any pic's of the Vulture but I got Spider-Man again." Peter replied. "Maybe we were meant to be together after all."**

**Gwen looked up at Peter with a suspicious look on her face.**

"**As a team I mean." Peter continued, saving himself from complete embarrassment. **

"**That's more like it Mr Parker." Gwen joked, trying to act posh. "There. It's all done. All I have to do is print this and give it to Robbie and we can go for dinner."**

"**Right." Peter mumbled, sounding defeated.**

"**What's wrong?" Gwen asked sounding concerned. "You haven't been yourself all day. Is there something that you want to tell me?"**

"**I don't know?" Peter replied in riddles. "I wish I knew what it was?"**

"**You know you can always tell me?" Gwen assured him as she touched his hand. "Come on. Lets get out of here and you can tell all about it?"**

**Peter smiled sadly as Gwen hugged him before handing in her story to Robertson.**

**The Coffee Bean**

**Peter had no choice but to tell Gwen everything. Now was his moment of truth. Gwen had taken him to her favourite coffee house where she bought them both a drink. Peter now felt more nervous than ever as she approached him with the drinks. she sat down opposite him and noticed that he was shaking as if he was holding back something from her.**

"**What is going on?" she asked calmly. "There's something that you're not telling me is there?" **

"**Only that I don't know what to do with my life anymore." Peter opened up. "Feelings wise that is."**

"**What do you mean?" Gwen continued asked confused. **

"**I mean that I don't how feel towards people." Peter explained simply. "You know. Love, Hate, Anger. That sort of thing. So far today I've been feeling awkward towards you and I want to apologise about that." **

"**Awkward?" Gwen replied. "You haven't been awkward to me? I just thought that you were a bit nervous because of us in the past. I mean I haven't seen you in a few years and I felt the same way with you, but I'm sure that over time, we'll both move on and have more of a professional relationship."**

"**That's just it." Peter added. "I feel…I don't know…happy around you. Like when we were in Jameson's office earlier. Just seeing you smile like that. It made me happy and I cant explain why it did."**

**Gwen began to realise what Peter was on about and placed her hands on his.**

"**I know why?" she said with a smile. "It's because…"**

**Suddenly, her pager beeped which drew Gwen's attention away from the conversation. She looked at her pager and suddenly got up to leave.**

"**I'm sorry Peter." She said. "I've got to go. There's something going down at the national exchange building. Jameson wants me there to cover the story."**

"**I'll go too." Peter replied. "Spider-Man will be there."**

"**Sure." Gwen said. "And perhaps we can continue our little chat over dinner at mine later?"**

"**Sounds like a plan." Peter replied with relief. There was no backing out for him now.**

**The National Exchange Building**

**Gwen and peter arrived at the location, but were confused as to where the crime was. There were no police cars, people roamed up and down the streets and there were no sounds of gunfire or alarms.**

"**What gives?" Gwen said annoyingly. "I don't get it?"**

"**I do." Peter replied as he slowly walked up towards the door.**

"**Peter what are doing!" Gwen shouted in panic. **

"**I'm going inside." Peter replied. "See If I can find out what's going on."**

**Suddenly, the ground began to rumble which alerted Peter's spider-sense. Something was about to go down and he had to Gwen out of there.**

**Then, the front doors exploded outwards, forcing Peter to the ground. As he slowly rose up, covered in dust and debris, he saw The Vulture come hurtling out of the bank doors.**

"**Gwen get out of here!" he shouted as he went to change into Spider-Man.**

"**Where are you going?" Gwen shouted. "Don't leave me!"**

"**I'm just going to set my camera up!" Peter assure her. "I'll be back. I promise!"**

**Gwen took cover behind her car and hoped that The Vulture didn't see her. As Peter disappeared, Spider-Man arrived on the scene and launched himself at The Vulture.**

"**So now you're hitting the exchange building hey?" he said as he punched the Vulture of balance. "Well now I know that you're not a tourist."**

"**Why do you have to annoy me!" Vulture squealed. "It's about time that you fully understood about my plan before…"**

"**Before I foil it? Great ideal baldy locks." Spider-Man interrupted.**

"**No! Before you die!" Vulture barked as he dived towards Spider-Man, sending him crashing into the street. **

**Spider-Man hit the street with a crash, smashing up his back in the process. He struggled to get up and noticed that Gwen was still in the path of danger.**

"**Get out of here!" he cried as he dived to take her to safety. **

**He grabbed Gwen and Swung her over to a safe zone. As they landed, he decided to make up a story about his alter-ego.**

"**Parker's alright, he got hit by the debris and was rushed to the emergency room. Right now you should go home." **

"**Will do Spider-Man." Gwen replied shakily.**

**Spider-Man then returned to The Vulture, who this time, wasn't going anywhere, The Vulture wanted to kill Spider-Man once and for all before he could continue he plans.**

"**Wow I've really pissed you off this time haven't I?" Spider-Man mocked. "Ok birdie. Tell me all about what you up to?"**

"**I've changed my mind." Vulture replied. "I just want to kill you now!"**

"**Oh everyone wants to do that?" Spider-Man mocked jokingly. "Well I don't play fair!"**

**The Vulture hurtled towards the wall-crawler with full force, ramming into his torso as he went. Spider-Man lost all grip of his support line as Vulture propelled him upwards into a building. The Vulture let go of Spider-Man and watched him crash through the multiple, thin lined walls that were on the floor. **

"**Ouch..Ouch..Ouch..Ouch!" spider-man screamed, as he skidded across the metal floor and into a support column. **

**He slowly rose to his feet in time to see the Vulture speed, recklessly towards him.**

"**Here's web in your mug…you…eh…mug!" he quipped as launched a barrage of web balls from his web shooters. **

**The web balls, impacted across the Vultures face, blocking his vision completely. He pulled out of his controlled attack and careered out of a window before plummeting towards the street. **

**Spider-Man dived after him, shooting web lines to catch his opponent. **

"**Must…try…not…to…snap…his….neck." he said as the wind battered up against his face, causing him difficulty to speak.**

**His web lines snagged Vultures left leg, which brought him to a stand still. Or so it seemed to be. He then began to fall into a dive, dragging Spider-Man down with him at an incredible speed. Unknowns to Spider-Man, the Vulture was playing dead and his little technique was succeeding.**

**He pulled out of his dive and launched a full attack on the surprised Wall crawler, hitting him in the jaw and sending him crashing through a multi-story window. After he skidded across the floor and smashed his back into an office desk.**

**The Vulture appeared in front of the shattered window and waited there, taunting the wall crawler to come at him again.**

"**Come on you little bastard!" he said as he displayed an evil grin across his face. "I'm right here!"**

**Spider-Man took the chance to come up with a powerful attack manoeuvre, by catapulting himself at the Vulture with two web lines that he fired at two support beams. As he hurtled like a torpedo, he clenched his fists and aimed for the stomach. he hit Vulture full on, causing him to black out. **

"**I think I've hit him a bit too hard." He thought as he webbed up the vulture, to stop him from falling. "He's coughing up blood. I better swing him over to the hospital."**

**Grabbing the unconscious Vulture, Spider-Man travelled to the near-by hospital, not realising that Gwen was following him in a cab.**

**The Hospital**

**Police arrived at the hospital as Spider-Man delivered the Vulture to A&E. he felt guilty as to whopping an old man, let alone he was a dangerous criminal. As he clung to the wall, he peered into the window, where the Vulture was laying. The medics had stripped him of his armoured suit and put him in hospital robes. **

**Too add more guilt to Spider-Man's conscious, the medics had put the Vulture on a life support machine. Did hurt him that bad that he could've killed him? He certainly hoped not no matter how he felt, but now he had to change back into Peter Parker and return to Gwen.**

**As Gwen asked the police questions, she saw Peter Parker approach from the corner of the hospital. After she jot her notes down, she approached Peter and looked disappointed.**

"**What's up?" Peter asked, as she looked all gloomy towards him. **

"**Well I've think we've failed here." She replied, sounding disappointed. "We've lost the scoop. I've just asked the cops about Spider-Man and The Vulture as I followed them here, but I can't get anymore information on The Vulture's condition. That would've made Jameson happy."**

"**Well that's what you think." Peter replied as he reached for his camera. "I think I've just about saved our story."**

**Peter handed Gwen a shot of Spider-Man whopping the Vulture in the stomach. he personally, didn't like the photo as it made him out to be a psycho. However, it made Gwen's face light up. **

"**You are amazing!" she said as she kissed him on the cheek. "Come on, lets get this back to Robbie and Jonah!"**

"**Wait, we're calling them by their first names now?" Peter joked as faked a smile.**

**The Parker House.**

**When Peter brought the evening edition home with him, he noticed that Aunt May was sitting in the living room, watching the TV with a look of fear in her eyes. She had been watching the news about Spider-Man and The Vulture, only the news station had made out the incident to be far worse than it actually was.**

"**Bull!" he said, startling his aunt in the process.**

"**Oh Peter." She said as she got up to greet him. "I didn't here you come in."**

"**Sorry aunt May. It's just that you shouldn't really believe the crap that they on the news. Read this?" Peter replied as he handed her the paper. "Me and Gwen were on the case today as the Bugles star team."**

"**Oh My God!" Aunt May gasped, as she read the article. "That poor Vulture. I mean yes he was a criminal, but that was no way for him to end up."**

"**What?" Peter asked, sounding slightly annoyed.**

"**That Spider-Man is a menace and I strongly don't think that you should be chasing him for a few photo's." Aunt May continued.**

"**Well for starters, that is bogus as I was on the scene. Spider-Man prevented a major robbery only he went the wrong way about it and second of all, those photo's I take is our only source of income."**

**Aunt May just smiled at Peter and hugged him. She liked it how he always seemed to fill Uncle Ben's shoes from time to time and knew that he meant well. If anything, he was being all grown up about it.**

"**Well anyway." She replied, changing the conversation. "I'm proud of you. I mean, making the Bugle's star team must be quite a privilege?"**

"**Na it's nothing really." Peter replied, being modest. "But I'm tired though. Might just take Meatloaf to go."**

"**Oh Mary Jane called. She wants to see you tonight?" Aunt may replied, as Peter dragged himself up the stairs. **

"**I'll drop by when I can." He said as he yawned his way to his bedroom.**

**Suddenly, the doorbell rang and Aunt May went to see who it was. She opened the door to reveal Mary Jane who was standing out in the porch way. Peter saw her and instantly could tell that something wasn't right.**

"**MJ?" Peter called out to her, as he rushed back down the stairs. "What is it sweetie?"**

**Mary Jane rushed in and the two hugged each other.**

"**Something bad has happened." She said, trying not to cry. "My dad has gone missing, and I don't know where he is. I've been alone at home for hours now and I'm beginning to get scared."**

"**You're welcome to stay here." Aunt May said as she hugged her. "We're you're family too you know? Peter, take her coat?"**

**As Peter took her coat upstairs, Aunt May took Mary Jane into the kitchen. Peter couldn't understand why her father would go missing like that. He knew that she hated her dad at times but when he was gone until nearly 11pm, it was a totally different matter.**

**It was now midnight and there was still no sign of her dad anywhere. Aunt May had gone to bed but told peter that she could stay over until her dad returned. He was beginning to get worried himself and went to sit next to Mary Jane, who was beginning to panic.**

"**You'll be fine with us sweetie." He said as he kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sure you're dad will be alright. He might just be out on a late shift or something?"**

"**No. No he's not." Mary Jane replied as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "he's been acting strange for the last couple of nights. Recently, I've been listing to his midnight conversations over the phone. He kept on mentioning a Norman Osborn and spoke to the guy as if he knew him well. Now this."**

"**Osborn?" Peter replied with a suspicious tone in his voice. "He's one of the most wealthiest people in the city. Why would your dad be talking about a guy like him for?"**

"**Your guess is as good of mine?" MJ replied as she tried to calm down. "Thing is, how could he do this to me? He knows that I mustn't stress out or panic like this."**

"**And you wont while I'm around." Peter assured her as he hugged her again. "I love you MJ and I always will. So I've convinced Aunt May that you should stay here with us until he turns up again. I'm worried about you more that anything at the moment."**

**Saying that made Peter think. Was things between them starting to develop beyond their close friendship? **

**The Hospital**

**The Vulture had been on life support for 7 hours now and began to show signs of a quick recovery. Dawn had arrived in the city and visiting hours had began to start. The nurse knocked on the door and entered with a medical chart.**

"**Mr Toombs." She said. "You have a visitor here to see you?"**

"**Who is it?" Vulture growled. "How do you know my real name!"**

"**I just told her, Adrian." Came a voice from behind the nurse.**

**The nurse stood aside, to let in a huge, bald, rich man enter the room. He wore a white jacket over a posh black suit with matching loafers and a red tie and also walked along with a gold cane.**

"**Wilson Fisk." Vulture said as his face lit up. "Nurse, close the door. we have matters discuss in private."**

**The nurse left the room, shielding the two in complete darkness. The early morning sun, shone on Wilson Fisk as he sat down at the foot of the bed.**

"**Now you can call me "Kingpin." He said. "I'd thought I'd pay you a visit before I discharged you."**

"**Discharge me?" Vulture said aloud. "Why? I can't even move thanks to that accursed Spider-Man!"**

"**Well it's either that or stay here and go to jail." Kingpin replied. "Besides I need your help. I am gathering all my finest spies and thieves together as part of my daring plot. I want you to lead them in their job."**

"**And what is that?" Vulture asked, almost whispering. **

"**I'll tell you once you have arrived safely at my humble residence." Kingpin replied. "You can make a full recovery there. I'll send for a wheelchair and a mobile oxygen pump."**

"**You sir, have yourself a deal." Vulture replied. "But I am itching to know about our new rival? Who is he?"**

"**Norman Osborn." Kingpin replied bluntly as he puffed his cigar. I'll see you in an hour. I'll get the nurse's to help you with your belongings."**

"**And what about my suit and wings?" **

"**I've already taken them to my labs for repair. They were badly damaged by Spider-Man's webbing."**

"**I want my revenge on him sometime soon?"**

"**And you will my friend. Soon enough."**

**The Parker House**

**Mary Jane had stayed over for the night at the Parker house. Peter slept with her, down stairs as they were up all night talking about Mary Jane's father, they were only sleeping for a few hours when the sun light woke them up. Mary Jane was the first to wake up on the couch as he sat up to put her shoes on. **

**Peter had already been awake and she could here his voice from the kitchen along with the smell of bacon and egg. She walked into kitchen and saw that Peter had made breakfast for them both.**

**She sat down at the table as Peter served the meal.**

"**How long was I asleep for?" she asked.**

"**Only three hours." Peter replied. "I didn't sleep at all really."**

"**Oh why?"**

"**Been thinking of you that's why?"**

"**Oh?"**

"**Here. Eat this? Build you're strength up?"**

**As Mary Jane slowly ate her breakfast, Peter went up to his room to get dressed. As he came back down, he decided to take her out for the day.**

"**You're coming out with me today." He said with a smile.**

"**Really? Where?" MJ asked.**

"**Thought I'd take you to the Bugle with me." Peter replied. "I know someone who can help you find your father. Plus they've all heard good things about you. From me that is."**

**MJ smiled at Peter and got up to hug him.**

"**Let me get dressed and we'll go." She replied with a grin. "But we need to have a serious talk about us."**

"**I agree." Peter replied. "I think ' something brewing between us?"**

**As MJ left Peter to go up stairs, Peter sat down at the kitchen table and began to think about everything that was going on and what could happen.**

**He knew that MJ had thought about the same things that he did. was he falling for her? And was it a good thing?, what did her father want to do with Norman Osborn? and was Spider-Man going to be classed as a murderer?**

**END**


End file.
